


No name

by VivaLaBaguette



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaBaguette/pseuds/VivaLaBaguette
Summary: In an Elizabethan age-esk setting, a group of young adults thrown into a soap opera plot. Follow as unrequited love causes piles of miscommunication, idiotic feuds brake family values and an unreal amount name calling hurts your soul.





	1. A nameless mans dream.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The voices in my head](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+voices+in+my+head).



He lie there on the floor of a room made completely of beeswax. He stood up only to pace around. He walked the perimeter of the cube, staying close to the walls. Then the room grew warmer. He knew the wax would melt soon, but he was not afraid. He woke up.  
The screaming voice of his maid would seem alarming to an outsider, but he had become used to it soon after his mother died. He rolled out of bed and ran through his morning routine when he puased mid facial scrub. A memory of two nights before fluttered into his mind. The girl he had seen on the steps when he was speaking to his dear friend. He thought he had seen her before, but couldn’t place her in any time or setting.  
He began his day, but couldn’t shake the feeling until late afternoon. He was speaking to another of his friends when he mentioned the slight passing by.  
“Dude, that was her sister.” His friend responded.  
“What do you mean? Her sister is still a child.” The confusion intensified in the young man’s eyes.  
“Not anymore, good sir. She has completely bloomed. If ya know what I mean.”  
“Could it be that the little Piper, has finally caught up with the rest of us?”  
“Oh God.” His friend seemed to become annoyed.  
“What is it?”  
“I swear to God if you start to have a thing with this girl everyone will avoid your family’s name forever.”  
“Bro, you’ve got me thoroughly confused.”  
“So, you know Helena?”  
“Yes, she one of my dearest friends.”  
“And?”  
“Her sister is Piper.”  
“Well, everyone hates the fact that you and Helena have not started dating. Which means if you showed any interest in Piper, you would be ridiculed.”  
“Wait, people think Helena and I should cohort?”  
“Yes, are you daft?”  
“But she’s like a brother to me!”  
“She’s been in love with you since primary school, man.”  
“Oh.”  
After this strange conversation with his close friend about his close friend and his close friend’s sister many more thoughts plagued his mind. Such as; I never thought about Piper that way, she’s really hot now, is Colin right? How come I am avoiding saying most people names till last minute? Speaking of, my name is


	2. A second point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None here but more dreams comin soon bc I love being cryptic :)

> That terrifying look in her sisters eyes. She dreaded every moment that expression was on her face. Her sister was going to flirt.  
>  Piper watched as her sister gracefully glided down the stairs and made her way to him. She brushed his arm, caressed his cheek, even held her hands together in a fashion that made her B’s look like D’s. She was thoroughly jealous of her sister, but not in a way she could act upon it. Not yet at least.  
>  As these thoughts raced through her head she realized the boy’s intense eyes starring at her own.  
>  In that instance she grew sick to her stomach and ran off. As the day went on the aching worsened with every thought of him.  _What could be happening._ She thought.  _Am I- Could I be developing... dysentery._ Although it was plausible at the time it wasn’t dysentery she had growing inside her, but something else. Something much more sinister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are gonna have to wait for his name btw. Honestly I’ve forgotten it myself.


	3. This is just a test

I think I said this like a hot second ago but this is just a test so I can put some thoughts down on this idea my actual plans are either stage production or possible web series but yeah sorry.


End file.
